Angels in my Head
by TimeLadyat221B
Summary: The doctor's clone (John Smith) has a link with Eleven. Story time with him and Rose.


Life with Rose was marvellous Even though the Doctor was working in Torchwood and didn't have his box any more he was more than happy. Him and Rose where happy and that's all he could ask for. Until he started to get into the routine of sleep. Rose said it was nice, peaceful and the things you could dream of where even better than reality. She was right of course, but she never mentioned the possibility of a nightmare. Which is what he had from time to time, along with a gut wrenching pain of lose, even though his dreams weren't even him, there where time it felt like him, a new him. He didn't like it one bit because part of him knew. Knew that the original him had regeneratated and was having adventures, maybe alone. With complete strangers. Or maybe that's where this Amy Pond comes in. He sees her the most in his dreams. Smiling and laughing, running and beautiful. Of course, he didn't know weather or not he should tell Rose about the dreams. But he didn't have to. Because once the nightmares came, she could hear him, yelling and breathing like he was running. So they sat under the stars one night and he told her of the doctor and this Amy Pond along with Rory Williams.

Rose was happy he told her, knowing her Doctor was happy again made her warm inside, because she's doing everything she can in her world to make John Smith happy, they changed his name due to the confusion of people when they finished his introduction with 'But human'. So it just felt right and happy to know that the timelord wasn't travelling the stars alone.

Then one night Rose couldn't sleep due to illness so they stayed up on the roof of their house and caught up with the adventures of the doctor and his best friend.

'He feels frustrated recently' John stated while making Rose comfy in his arms 'Is he okay?' was her immediate reaction 'Of course, he has to stay. On Earth, with Amy and her husband.' This got a laugh out Rose, because in all her life she learnt everything about her doctor, she knew he HATED houses, and routine. John had to stay but with Torchwood keeping him on his feet, literally in some cases, he was doing good. Rose never actually though of the doctor staying in a house, not more than a day. so when John told her it had been four days before he gave up, she knew that it was the most he could have ever done and sank into John's arms while he told her the rest of the story.

Now Rose had her connection with the timelord, she was happier than ever, literally skipping down the corridors of Torchwood while doing paper work, which everyone knew was wrong. Rose HATED paperwork more than anything. But no one asked, or fussed. Her mother however...

'Rose, sweety. Come here a second' Jackie whispered sweetly to her daughter who was volunteering to make everyone coffee. 'Coming!' Rose sang back and headed to her parents office, swinging the papers happily.

'You...wanted to see me?' Rose poked her head around the door and and immediately silent when she saw her dad and John sitting in silence looking at Jackie who was pacing the floor.

'Anything you'd like to tell me?' Jackie frowned looking from Rose to John. Pete rolled his eyes and stood next to his wife; 'Jackie, don't you think you're being a little-'

'Shush, Pete.' Jackie spat getting Pete to slump back into his chair, knowing not to push her buttons any more than Rose had already done.

'She thinks your pregnant.' John stated fast so Jackie couldn't shut him up. As soon as the words passed from his mouth Rose burst into laughter She stopped suddenly to John's face and muttered 'Not like I wouldn't want-'

'Are you?' Jackie half shouted, folding her arms

'Mum, if I was, don't you think I would_ tell_ you?!' Rose starred at her mum, trying to stare her out, impossible, but this is Rose Tyler. She could try. Her mum was slowly growing impatient, they could all tell, so John stood, ready to put Jackie out of her misery 'I want to hear it from her'

'No.' Rose stated, still starring right into her mothers eyes. 'No'

Jackie lid back into her chair and let Pete take over; 'Then what? You seem so...'

'Happy? Is that a crime around here?' Rose folded her arms and stood close to John. Pete slowly smiled at his daughter, still wanting answers but happy she was happy.

An hour or two after Rose's duty; her and John went to Jackie and Pete's house, huge house. Rose never could get over how Pete's life had escalated from her real world, to this one. But was used to having people respect them, and even curtsey once in a while to them; she'd never get tired of it. But as nobel as she was, she'd never let it go to her head either. Family was important but she still cared. John knew this better than anyone. Which is why they where heading to their parents house; story time.

They all sat around John in a semi-circle, in front of the fire as he told them the stories of his dreams, Amy and Rory, The doctor and Rose. Reducing Jackie to tears was worth it, but they didn't know what adventure was next, John however, did.

Late that night in bed John saw it. He wished he didn't, he didn't just see it, he felt it. The fear as the doctor ran fro Rory, the guilt and he had to look Amy in the eye as he promised something he couldn't do, as laughter turned to pain when Rory was taken before either eyes. Then the goodbye. It all went i slow motion from John, Melody had her last kiss from her mother, Amy shook and the angel just pointed at Amy like it wanted her, like a human child would do at dinner time.

John woke with a start, the words 'Raggedy-man, Goodbye' rang inside his head, burned into letters in his eyes and a sob was forced from him. Rose didn't wake, mainly because John was used to this, waking up before her, he had mastered getting out of the house without standing on the wrong floor board before he learnt how to use a mobile.

So he did, he got out of the house and walked, down the streets of London, looking up and seeing the stars, seeing the blimps and new ways of transport all down the streets, the glitter that paved the ground glinted in the moons lights slowly, the sky started to turn red and John under a park's tree, waiting fro Rose because he knows she knows he'll be hear. Their first date spot the perfect picnic spot, you could see the whole park, the grass and the paths, the occasional hot dog stand and the tennis court. it looked beautiful this time of the morning because of the new breed of tree that had flowers in the trunk and shiny leaves. The sun perfectly enhance the shine as it rose. So he started to draw it, getting the sketch book out of his inside pocket of his blazer and started the sketch. He had nearly finished it when he saw Rose walking towards him, her hair still wet and face pale from the rushed shower, her light blue tank top was growing darker with the wetness.

'What is it this time?' she asked quietly sitting in front of him

'Couldn't sleep' he stated, he handed her the sketch book and she smiled, 'It's beautiful John, but don't lie to me.'

'The doctor, he... sent Amy and Rory back home. for good this time.'

'There never a ''for good'' with him. you should know that better than anyone.'

'I don't know. sometimes i feel like you know me better.'

'Fine then. Amy and Rory will start to go back into routine, the the doctor will evaporate around them... again, and take... I don't know. Amy's mum this time... to a... Shakespeare play and they'll have fish finger and custard, and invent some new starter by accident and everything will be-' John interrupted Rose with a kiss he lent back and watched the sun's rays glide over face and make her eyes sparkle. He smiled and agreed. That ending was so much better than the original.


End file.
